The present invention generally relates to a cap for a pen refill. More specifically, the present invention relates to a seal for attachment to a cap of a pen refill that provides an air-tight compartment in which the tip of a pen refill extends. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for using the same.
It is, of course, generally known to provide caps for pens, pen refills, or the like. A pen or pen refill typically contains a compartment having a quantity of ink therein having an opening at a tip at an end of the compartment through which ink may flow. Caps are often provided for both pen caps and pen refills for many reasons. Those reasons include preventing ink at the opening of the compartment from drying or being otherwise damaged and preventing incidental contact of the ink with items not intended to be contacted by the ink.
However, typical pen caps or pen refill caps do not provide adequate protection against air or moisture. This is particularly problematic with regard to certain types of ink. Certain inks, by exposing the ink to air, are dried out and often depleted. Further, moisture in the atmosphere may damage the chemical composition of the ink thereby degrading the quality of the ink. On a consumer level, this can be particularly problematic. In some instances, a new pen or pen refill may be purchased by a consumer or other individual that is completely depleted of ink due to exposure of the tip to air that rapidly dries and depletes the ink.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved seal and a pen or pen refill cap system containing the seal that protects the ink in the pen or pen refill from drying or being further damaged. Further, a need exists for a method of using the same to overcome the deficiencies of that which is presently available and/or implemented.